Detention
by black moon inu
Summary: What happens when a younger brother decides to help one of his friends and his brother get together? How do you get these two in the same room with out it looking a little suspicious?
1. looking at you

looking at you

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha but I do think it would be cool to pet his ears.

Sorry that I haven't posted yet but we had a family death and I wasn't in the mood to write but I'm back and i thought that I would start it back with this little baby. This story is dedicated to FallenTenchi Thanks for being my muse and just listening to my babbling, also to all those who reviewed my other stories and said you liked them. THANK YOU. LOL

onward we go

" The last week of school and then we're out of here!" yelled a girl with black-brown hair that was pulled back into a pony-tail, she also had brown eyes and golden skin. She was wearing an orange shirt that said", I traded my boyfriend for a sparkler" and tan Capri's, with orange sandals.

"Sango if you would please shut-up! I know that we have a week left, everyone knows that!" cried the girl next to Sango.

Sango just laughed and looked at her best friend. She had black-blue hair with burgundy highlights that went down to her butt when it wasn't in a bun. Her eyes were dark blue with black surrounding the irises, and was lightly tanned. She was wearing a black shirt that said", Self proclaimed Angels are overrated I'm a self proclaimed Demon." with camouflage pants and black sandals.

"OK!" Sango rolled her eyes", Maybe Miroku was right after all." her voice filled with awe at the thought that Miroku was right about anything.

"Maybe Miroku was right about what?" the girl sounded scared.

"Oh nothing really Kagome..." the girl named Kagome rolled her eyes and glared daggers at Sango", OK OK I'll tell you but stop with the ice glare. You didn't hear it from me but he's got it in his head that your suffering from pent up..." Sango looked away and covered her face.

"Suffer from what? What does he think I'm suffering from?"

"Kagome just promise me that you won't kill the messenger."

"You already knocked him out didn't you?"

"Possibly.. Yes knocked him out as soon as he finished saying it"

'Kagome doesn't need to know that I knocked him out because he grabbed my butt.'

"What did he say?"

"He said you were suffering from pent up sexual aggression." Sango whispered.

Sango heard a loud bang from behind and looked back to see that Kagome had dropped her books and was looking at her like she had proclaimed that Miroku was actually gay and was madly in love with their friend Inuyasha and that they had done the naughty tango in Kagome's bed.

People stopped and stared, others shook their heads and went on their way to their next class.

"I'm..I...I'm going to fucking castrate that mother fucker. I'm not suffering from any pent up se.." Kagome's voice kept getting louder and louder.

"Tashio-sama how are you today?" Sango cut in before Kagome could finish.

"Fine Sango-Chan."

Now Sesshoumaru Tashio is in collage but he was subbing for the science teacher who was on maternity leave. His little brother just happens to be Kagome's and Sango's friend Inuyasha. His hair is a silver-white and goes down to mid back and was pulled back into a pony-tail, he was wearing blue jeans and a dark blue silk shirt and black shoes. His eyes are a warm honey color, but anyone would tell you that warm isn't something you think when you look at him or him you.

"Kagome be polite and say good morning to Tashio-sama." Sango elbowed Kagome in the side to get her attention.

"Oh...Good morning Tashio-sama. If you would excuse us we have to go see someone about...News." Kagome gave a strained laugh and bow. Then grabbed Sango and started to head to homeroom.

"Higurashi you might need these to get through the school day." When Kagome looked back at Sesshoumaru he was holding her books that she had dropped. As she walked to him her face started to heat and burn with embarrassment. She reached to take the books back when his voice reached her ears" You should be more careful of what you do with school property."

Kagome nodded her head and took the books but he didn't let them go right away and she looked up at him. He nodded and walked away leaving a very confused Kagome.

"KAGOME!"

Turning around she saw Sango tapping her foot with a smirk on her face.

"What is that look for?" She asked when she caught up.

"Nothing." Sango sing-song-ed

"Kagome how are you doing on this beautiful wonderful day?" someone whispered

"Ahhheeee."

SMACK...Thud

"Higurashi is there a reason your interrupting my class?" the cold voice asked

Kagome looked up to see that Sesshoumaru and the entire class was looking at her and the body on the floor. She looked down and saw her perverted friend Miroku unconscious then looked back up, all the kids in class were shaking their heads already knowing of the boy's cursed hand.

"He...and then...so I." Kagome stuttered out before Inuyasha opened his mouth.

"So he grabbed your a..."

"Tashio watch your language." Sesshoumaru's cold voice threatened

"Yeah, yeah grabbed your butt again didn't he." She nodded and he shook his head."He'll never learn."

"If you are quite done we will proceed."

Class went on with no more interruptions. The bell rang and everyone grabbed their stuff and got out as fast as they could. Kagome, Inuyasha, and the recently awakened Miroku walked out and met up with Sango, so they could head to their homes and study for any final tests that they had.

Inuyasha walked into the kitchen after two hours of studying to grab some ramen, and found his brother grading some of the tests that they took yesterday. Studying his older brother while making his food Inuyasha noticed that he looked lonely. Shaking his head he grabbed the ramen and sat across from Sesshoumaru and began to slurp the noodles down.

"Hey Sesshoumaru I got a question for you." When Sesshoumaru put his paper work down Inuyasha continued,"What do you think if I invite my friends over for the night?"

"Why would I care what you or you incompetent friends do?" He asked and then went back to work.

Prick was Inu's thought as he ran to the phone to make a few calls.

-ring ring-

"pick up you flipping perverted a."

"What do you want Inuyasha?"

"Miroku get your ass over here and bring a change of clothes. I'll be calling all the girls as soon as I get off the phone with you."

-click-

"Miroku are you there,"

-beep beep-

he hung up on me

The phone calls went on like this. By the time he finished Miroku was knocking at his door.

"So Inuyasha where are the girls?" Miroku was rubbing his hands together and had that gleam in his eyes.

" Their not here yet lech so get that look of of your face an lets go wait in the rec. room."

-ding dong ding dong ding dong ding-

"INUYASHA GET THE DAMN DOOR!"

"YEAH YEAH." When he and Miroku got to the door the bell had gone off at least three more times. Needless to say Sesshoumaru was just walking into the entry way when Inuyasha opened the door and all three saw something that made Inuyasha faint, give Miroku a nosebleed, and Sesshoumaru to widen his eyes and have his mouth slightly drop

I figured that since all my fav. authors love to do this to me mainly Neptune-Saturn I'd do it to them if they read this, LOL. If she tries to deny it she's lying just go read her stories for yourself and you'll see.

hugs and puppies


	2. the things i saw

CH 2

the things I saw

Well I was very pleased with the reviews I didn't know if it would be good. I was going to make this a one shot but when I was writing it in to post it I thought up the ending of the last chap and couldn't help myself. LOL. Well I hope you like this chap as much as you liked the last. I'm not a very good speller so if it's wrong I apologize. oh and sorry about the wait with applying for collage and work and family i just didn't have time.

Disclaimer: I don't own them but I really would like to have a white puppy that looks not acts like Sesshoumaru. LOL

Laughing was heard through out the house as the two girls walked into the rec. room. Miroku fallowed dragging the still unconscious Inuyasha behind him.

" That wasn't very nice of you two." Kagome and Sango stopped and looked back at him eyes wide and mouths dropped. "But perhaps you two would do it again so I may enjoy the view."

SLAAP

THUD

"And we thought that he was getting better." Kagome huffed.

"Shows how much we know." Sango sighed

The girls went ahead and started to watch movies while the boys slept.

He kept seeing them his little brothers friends, and the reason for his current situation.

~Flashback~

`The door opened to reveal the two girls. Kagome was pushed up against the doorbell that's on the right side of the door frame. She was wearing a long black skirt and peasant shirt that bellowed around her. Sango was wearing a mini skirt that was a deep burgundy and a tube top in the same color. Though it was a shock to see the clothes this was not what shocked them the most was the position they were in. Sango was tightly against Kagome and her left hand was tangled in her hair and pulling Kagome's head back so that her neck was arched, while her right hand was under Kagome's skirt which was almost bunched around her hips. Sango's mouth was on her neck and then skipped down to her collar bone, then her tongue came out and licked her skin down to the top of Kagome's breast to suck. For Kagome's part she had her right hand on Sango's ass and was squeezing, rubbing, and spanking it as Sango was licking her. Kagome's other hand had found a home under

Sango's shirt and on her breast. The sounds of moans and groans with the occasional "Oh yes right there.. A little harder.. Fucking bite me." Then Sango lifted her head and kissed Kagome lightly at first and then more passionately. The final thing that had happened before Inuyasha fainted was Kagome saying,"Sango DAMN, I wish your mouth was sucking me right now." and then right after Inu fainted came " Do you think that Sesshoumaru and Miroku would join us." A choking sound came from Miroku and that was all it took to set the girls off. They fell to the ground in a fit of laughter.`

~End Flashback~

Those girls would do anything to get a laugh. He just hoped no one ever found out about this. No he hoped no one found out about how he felt about her.

While Sesshoumaru was reliving the girl's trick, down stairs our happy little hanyou woke up to find said girls deep in conversation.

"Do you think we over did it, Sango?"asked Kagome

"Well maybe a little. Oh, well to late now to think it over. Though I wasn't expecting Sesshoumaru to come out here!"

"English is just gong to be more embarrassing!" Cried Kagome

"You two idiots should have thought of that before you did it. You know he's my brother so why wouldn't he be here! What is Miroku doing?" sighed Inuyasha

"So your awake now Inuyasha." Sango said broadly.

"Yes. Now answer the question about Miroku." he huffed

"We might have told him that if you look really closely you could See naked women on the screen on this movie and he's been like this sense." Kagome stated.

"What ever I'm going to my room to check out my e-mail when I get back he should be up."

"OK."

"yeah yeah"

Inuyasha checked his mail and was heading back to the rec. room when he decided to look in on his brother surprised that he hadn't made a huge deal about it. As much as he made everyone believe that he hated him, Inuyasha really did love his older brother just in his own way.

When he looked into his brothers room though he couldn't believe what he saw. His brother was mumbling about the girls and that wasn't the only thing that caught Inu's attention there was a slightly sweet smell floating in the air and Inu knew what it meant He quickly backed out of the room and went down to the rec. room to see the others and think about what he saw later.

The friends decided to play few games the last of which was a twist on Truth and Dare. They each wrote a truth question and a dare. Then they had to put them into a hat and each drew out two papers. If you got truth then you had to answer the question right away, the dares were like normal dares.

"Well this sucks," committed Miroku,"I got all truths. Well lets see.. Do I love someone? Yes. Have I ever kissed the opposite sex? Sadly yes a mistake on my part."

Jaws dropped Miroku had kissed a guy now they have heard everything.

Inu shook himself and looked down at his own and groaned "Have you ever had a sex talk with a sibling? Yes I did and don't any of you ever mention this again." he growled," My dare is to dress in a skirt and then strip to the song 'I'm to sexy'. Miroku I'm going to kill you."

"Don't worry Inuyasha I'm regretting it myself because Sango and Kagome didn't get it."

That made Inuyasha pause,'If I didn't get it and Miroku didn't get it. Then which one of the girls got my dare.'

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked worried

" What? What are you talking about Kagome?"

"You look horrified. What's wrong?"

".nothing. Nothing at all."

'One of these girls is going to kill me' Inuyasha thought.

OK not that good but I need a little help as you can see i know what to put for the guy's dares or truths but not the girls. please help. well I'll try to write soon.

hugs and puppies


	3. and then things really started

Detention

chap.3

First off I would like to say THANK YOU to westernfox and Adriana. I knew how I wanted it to end but I couldn't come up with any good dares and thanks to you guys I was able to finish this chapter. Well I hope that you like what will happen and hope that you laugh as much as I did when I through this together. LOL XD oh and don't be to mad but my laptop doesn't always get a signal were I'm living now so I can't get on line. I've had this done for about a week. T.T

"Talking"

'What card says'

-Thinking-

"Come on Inuyasha you still have to do your dare and suddenly me and Sango are in the mood to see a strip show." Kagome said while laughing at the poor hanyou's situation.

Slowly Inuyasha got up and went out of the room, but soon came bake in a skirt with his cloths in hand. Putting them down in a corner he sighed and glared at the laughing girls and Miroku who as soon as Sango hit play on the cd turned around not wanting to see anything. The song came on and Inuyasha started stripping like a professional. The girl's jaws dropped and soon Miroku's joined them on the ground as he finally looked to see why they had suddenly gone quite. The song ended and Inuyasha rushed back into his clothes as the girls gave him cat calls and whistled. Soon they settled down and got ready to see what Sango had to do.

Inuyasha huddled into a corner as Sango opened her first one, hoping that if he prayed hard enough that the gods would kill him before one of his two friends would.

"My first one is a truth and it says,'Tell us who your first love was and if he/she still is if not who.' Can I get a different one?" Sango pleaded after she read it.

Miroku and Inuyasha shook their heads and when she looked at Kagome she found her friend in tears while snickering.

"See if I help you out on your dares Kagome." Sango huffed, then sighed,"Fine my first crush was.....Inuyasha"

"That wasn't what the dare asked Sango dear it asked who your first love was not crush." Kagome stated

Groaning Sango flipped Kagome off then replied," Good god! FINE if you want to know it was Miroku. OK. Yes I still have feelings for him and NO Miroku I do not still have a thing for Inu."

Miroku, whose face had gone from excitement to crushed then to pure joy, smirked and nodded like that was the only way things could have turned out.

"It seems that my taste has gone down a peg or five." She mumbled out loud enough that everyone could hear.

"Sango you say the most cruelest things!" Miroku cried out and everyone laughed.

"OK ok Now lets see what my last card is." Sango quickly opened it and gasped while shaking her head.

"What does it say Sango?!" Inuyasha cried out not able to take the suspense any longer.

"I...it..it's a d-d-dare to..to," The friends could piratically hear the gulp before she continued,"Who wrote that last truth?"

As soon as the words left her mouth Kagome started to laugh hysterically while rolling on the floor. She knew what dare Sango had gotten after all it was the one she wrote.

"Why fair Sango it was I your beloved Miroku who wrote it. Why may I ask do you want to know?" Miroku was a little confused on why she would ask that but saw no reason to not answer her.

"I was afraid of that.", Sango stood up walked up to Miroku sat in his lap and proceeded to french kiss him while groping him as well.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Inuyasha yelled

Kagome held out the piece of paper that Sango had dropped when she got up. On it was written ' You must french kiss and grope the person that wrote your other card.'

"KAGOME!"

"WHAT?!"

"You wrote this. This is your dare." Inuyasha stated stupidly.

"And?"

"What if I had got this along with Miroku's I would have had to....kiss...him." Inuyasha shuddered at the thought.

"Well you didn't so shut up!" Kagome yelled at him.

"It's your turn now Kagome, lets see what you have to do." Sango hastily said before a yelling match commenced.

"OK let's see what this card holds."

As Kagome started to open the card Inuyasha got this weird feeling that he was forgetting something very important and that it could mean life or death, but for some reason he couldn't remember what it was so he shrugged it off and watched as Kagome started to read the card.

"OK it says,'You lucky dog, you got my dare and I'm daring you to take my choice of food and put it on someone who isn't playing this game and lick it off of them. You can put it any where on their body that you want.' Ok not too bad. So who wrote it and what food do I use."

"OH PAYBACK BABY!" everyone looked at Sango who had this Cheshire cat grin on her face.

"Shit." Kagome mumbled.

"What was that Kagome?" asked Sango.

"Nothing. Now what food do I have to use?"

"I'm going to have to check what Inu has in the kitchen. You can check your other card while I'm gone." yelled Sango as she booked it in the direction of the kitchen.

"Fine, here goes."

When she got the card open Kagome turned deathly pale and started to sway before she fell backwards and stared at the ceiling.

"What did you get Kagome?" Miroku tried to get a peek but she wouldn't let him.

"Kagome I couldn't find anything, Inu you really should go shopping. This is what you'll have to use girl." Sango said when she walked in looking at the bottle of chocolate, caramel, and strawberries that she had in her hand. Looking up when there wasn't a reply she found Kagome laying on the floor looking dazed and the two boys looking worried," What happened and which one of you is to blame?"

"We didn't do anything. We swear." they replied at the same time.

Rolling her eyes Sango kneed down and shook Kagome until she moved.

"Sango, do I have to do it?!" She cried when she finally spoke. Smiling Sango nodded,"Damn it. Fine, but it doesn't mean I like it. Give me the stuff and I'll go do both my dares now. OH but Sango could you do me a favor?"

"Sure what is it?

Bending down Kagome whispered into Sango's ear. The two boys leaned forward hoping to catch some of it, but not even with Inuyasha's demon hearing could they tell what was being whispered between the two girls.

"Suuuurrreee. No problem. You just go do your dares now."

Nodding Kagome walked out of the room very slowly. She wanted to scream at who ever had wrote the dare. Looking back down at the card she read it again just to make sure it said what she thought it did. Sure enough in bold print sat the words,'YOUR DARE IS TO GO OUT INTO THE HALLWAY AND STRIP DOWN TO YOUR UNDERWEAR, THROW YOUR CLOTHES BACK OUT AND PROCEED TO SESSHOUMARU'S ROOM. WHEN YOU GET THERE YOU ARE TO GIVE HIM A FRENCH KISS.' Kagome slipped the skirt off and pulled her shirt and bra off, she knew who had wrote it and oh was she going to hurt them.

prov. change

They watched Kagome walk out the into the hall and shrugged.

-I still have this weird feeling that I am in some kind of danger, but can't figure out from were.- Inu thought

The next moment Sango and Miroku were looking at Inuyasha trying to figure out why there was cloths that weren't his on him. Then it clicked those cloths belonged to Kagome. In the next moment Miroku was out cold with a fuming Sango standing next to him and advancing on Inuyasha.

-What are these..OOHH shit Kagome got my dare, and she knows who wrote it.- the soon to be dead hanyou thought. Slowly he looked up to see an angry Sango coming at him,

"HELLLP!" Was the next sound to ring through the house.

prov. change prov. change prov. change prov. change prov. change prov. change

Kagome was at Sesshoumaru's bedroom door when Inuyasha's cry for help rang out. Smiling she basked in the sound. Raising her hand she quickly knocked before she lost her nerve.

"I'm coming." came the cold muffled reply.

prov. change prov. change prov. change prov. change prov. change prov. change

He heard his little brothers cry and smiled in pure sadistic joy. Soon after there was a knock on his door. He didn't want to open the door but figured that if he didn't then they would just come barging in.

"I'm coming."

-This better be good or else my little brother is going to be down one friend.-

He opened the door and got the second surprise of the night.

prov. change prov. change prov. change prov. change prov. change prov. change

Kagome saw the door open and had about a second to regret going through with the dare, before she took the strawberry that had the chocolate on it and smeared it on his neck and the one with the caramel on his lips. She felt him start to move away so she quickly darted in and licked the chocolate off of his neck and ate the strawberry before putting the caramel one in her mouth and kissed him. She moved the strawberry carefully to one side of her mouth and bit it in half, chewing one half and then licking his lips clear of the caramel. Her dare wasn't over though, but she got her chance to when he gasped and she was able to shove the half of strawberry and her tongue into his mouth. It didn't take to long before he too was participating. It all came to an end though when she felt his hands skim over her body and pull her closer. Braking away she pushed against his chest and started down the hall backwards.

"Sorry for interrupting you it was a...a d...a dare." she backed away and ran into a side table giggling nervously she ran the rest of the way back to the rec. room her face on fire. If she had looked back she would have seen Sesshoumaru with a small almost unnoticeable smirk on his face.

scene change

Kagome couldn't believe what had happened last night. She was doing fine until English when she walked in and saw Sesshoumaru, her face turned red and she piratically ran to her seat before covering her head. She couldn't believe how much her luck sucked right now. She remembered when she told Sango what had happened and how it had started. She couldn't believe it she laughed Sango had laughed at her and then asked if it was good. When she wouldn't answer Sango went on and on about him until Kagome almost killed her.

Looking up Kagome's eyes met piercing gold and she froze when she noticed one side of his lips tilting up.

-He's smirking at me. That bastard.-


End file.
